The Face that Tamed 1000 Beasts
by MiTsuki Michiko
Summary: Kagome is a princess in the Higurashi family, one of the ruling Shogun families in the Ningen Ryouiki territory , when she is captured by a youkai her world is turned upside down, with war approaching on all sides, can she save the ones she loves?
1. Taken

*Disclaimer-I do not own anything affiliated with Inuyasha, and I will not ever own anything.

*This story is loosely based on Helen of Troy

*I wrote this first chapter nearly 2 years ago and so you will see that it is pretty different from my other chapters, my writing style has changed a bit since then, also this chapter is in First person from the POV of Kagome, while the other chapters will probably be 3rd person limited. I will get around to rewriting this first chapter some day but as of now just try to get through it, the other chapters I hope are better. :)

.

.

.

.

The Face that Tamed 1000 Beasts

Chapter 1- Taken

"I was not a full moons cycle above fifteen years when I learned of the fate that god had in store for me."

That faithful day I had somehow coerced my cousin Kikyo into following me into the far outer courtyard of the castle, where the soldiers practiced and had, one way or another, convinced her into a quick game of archery much to her disapproval.

"Kagome it is improper for someone such as yourself to have the coarse hands of an archer." she scolded, but when faced with a pleading look on my part had reluctantly caved though remaining tight lipped and snappy.

"Oh dearest Kikyo, how a shame! Surely the world would end at the sight of my blistered hands!" I pretended to gasp dramatically as I watched as my arrow burrowed itself neatly in the center of the bulls eye.

Kikyo merely raised her own bow and took a shot, her arrow neatly split mine in half.

"If you are not the best," she said turning to me with a smug look on her pretty face, "then why go through the trouble."

I glared at her. "You are 5 years my senior! Of course I am not as good as you, mama and papa spend a lot of money to give you lessons so that you can protect me, while I am not even allowed to hold a bow!" I exclaimed in frustration.

Kikyo smiled calmly. "If you do not reign yourself in, my dear. I fear you'll stay but a temperamental child."

I fumed silently but quietly kept firing my arrows. Kikyo was the only one who spoke to me in such a way. As her arrow yet again pierced mine in half, I groaned.

"Nevermind I quit," I said and tossed my bow and quiver to the ground.

Kikyo merely raised an eyebrow in question as she fired another arrow, this time glowing a soft purple, as it pierced the bulls eye and kept going through it and lit off into the surrounding forest.

"Very well, what is it that you wish to do now?" she asked calmly setting down her bow and quiver on the ground and signaling for a servant to pick them up.

I thought for a moment, glancing around at the few servants meandering around the courtyard as they went about their daily tasks and at the soldiers practicing in the distance.

"Down to the stables, to see the new addition to the horses that father acquired."

Kikyo frowned, and shook her head, "Not without a sunscreen, unless you want to be as brown as any other servant girl."

I fought the urge to scowl and rant. There was not a time long ago where my cousin would've surely frolicked about with me without a care to hers or my complexion.

"Since when did you turn into such an old maid? And I can as I very well please!" I nearly growled lifting the hem of my long kimono and brushing past her making my way to the stables whether she liked it or not.

"Uncle asked me to watch over you," she said keeping pace with me, "and besides you can not be the most beautiful girl in all of Japan looking like any old commoner." Kikyo spoke the truth of course, for father had asked her to be in charge of me.

However.

"I do not wish to be! You can very well be the prettiest girl in the world for all I care. I just wish to play in the fields and visit the horses, like any other normal girl!" I protested stopping and glaring at her.

Kikyo sighed and looked away from me and beckoned to a shy servant girl around my age to approach.

The girl stopped at arms length and bowed her head her brown hair falling forward to rest against her brown cheeks. "Yes ma'am?" she intoned softly. Kikyo looked down at the young girl with an air of authority.

"You will escort the princess to the stables with the sunscreen." Kikyo commanded.

The young girl visibly shook. "Yes ma'am," she said and ran to gather the sunscreen.

After bidding goodbye to Kikyo and her commands to the young servant that under no circumstances was I to be without my sunscreen I was alone with my thoughts.

I was barely aware of the skittish girl, traipsing along beside me like a jumpy baby colt, holding the screen above my head as I led her deeper and deeper into the forest surrounding my castle.

"We are quite deep in the forest Milady." She remarked nervously, almost hesitantly.

"That's the point, I'd keep walking forever if I could." I told her shocking her to silence with my words.

After about an hour of walking a trail appeared leading to a small lake shaded by trees.

The girl sighed quietly in relief as she lowered the sunscreen and rubbed her arms. I giggled at her antics and she looked at me in surprise.

"I don't bite you know and if your arms are tired don't hold the screen we don't have to tell Kikyo," I giggled slowly taking off my sandals and socks.

The girl blushed deeply. "N-no its okay M-Mayu likes to serve you milady." she said looking away with flushed cheeks.

"If you're sure, and you can do something fun if you like. Next time we should bring baskets, there's a bush with yummy berries around here somewhere." I said more to myself than anything as I struggled to untie my Kimono.

"Mayu do help me with this stupid thing," I pleaded tugging at the knot in my obi. Mayu blushed before stammering that she'd do it.

Together we worked to untie my expensive kimono and I tossed it on the floor and then plopped down on the edge of the lake to peer into its crystal blue depths.

I struggled to see what others saw when I was announced as being the most beautiful woman in all of Japan, even though I am considered to be still a child.

Leaning closer I studied my appearance. A mass of softly wavy inky black hair that fell just above my waist, smooth milky skin so unlike the darkly tanned complexions of my fellow people, thick long lashes, soft pink lips, my naturally rosy cheeks, and most of all my bright eerily blue eyes so different than the brown eyes of my homeland.

It was true this girl was beautiful.

"Gah!" I groaned thrusting my hand into the water the ripples distorting the image. I could feel Mayu's curious eyes on my exposed back almost as if she was shaking me and demanding an answer.

Sighing I closed my eyes and drew my knees to my chest. Just resting, listening, to my calm pounding heartbeat and deep breaths.

"I am a miko did you know?" I asked after a while not pausing for an answer, "and yet I am not allowed to know more beyond the healing arts, it is not appealing, they say, for a girl like me to know how to produce bloodshed. I love to race on horseback but it is improper for a noble woman to ride a horse like a man, especially a princess, and especially the most beautiful woman in Japan," I muttered scornfully the title leaving my lips and leaving behind a feeling of such intense loathing it nearly burned my tongue.

Mayu said nothing, which I was grateful for, not often did I have someone that would listen without offering any advice, lecturing me, or scolding me.

Shaking my head I swallowed my self-pity and stood with a smile. "Oh well this lake looks pretty inviting I think," I said and then without warning I dove in.

I was enveloped immediately into a cold embrace, as the water soaked me from head to toe and covered me. Hugging myself I floated deeper and deeper and then willed my eyes to open. I saw nothing but darkness around me and then a spark of light above me where the sunlight met the water.

I pushed off from the ground striving towards the surface. I broke through with a gasp and drew in a shaky breath. With startled eyes I took in the sight before me with disbelief.

Mayu was standing off against a man brandishing the sunscreen like a weapon, I suppose she would have been more threatening if she were taller than 5'2 and not shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The man was standing staring at her calmly, impassive. His hair was long and seemed like spun silver, he had sharp eyes like frozen amber and a distinct air of aristocracy. From his pointed ears and facial tattoos I recognized him as a youkai noble. The youkai was beautiful but terribly so.

"You there youkai-sama! This is private land! You are trespassing in the Higurashi Kingdom!" I tried to seem intimidating, though I'm sure I failed, atleast I did not falter.

The youkai glared at Mayu sharply and then with movements as fast a strike of lightening he moved around her and Mayu fell to floor from sheer fright.

I glared at the youkai as he came closer, using my hands to cover me. He stopped at the edge of the lake and stared at me in wonder and frustration.

"What are you," he growled angrily. I moved away slightly, not that I was scared of him, but I was alone unclothed with a male youkai. The youkai suddenly stiffened and raised his nose to the wind and gave a, decidedly, elegant sniff of the air. He turned his eyes back to me. "You are a miko." He more stated then asked and at my hesitant nod he shot forward and scooped me up in his arms.

"You mammoth! You uncouth imbecile. Let me down this instant or I dare say I shall scream!" I yelled out in outrage, struggling to protect my feminine modesty. He smirked but set me back on my feet, watching as I teetered over to my kimono, still feebly trying to shield myself from his eyes. He turned to study a still unconscious Mayu, with a look of pointed disdain, which gave me plenty of time to shrug into my kimono and haphazardly tie it into a loose knot. Once I was dressed he turned to me and looked me over his eyes seemingly satisfied that I was no longer nude. "You will come." he said turning his back to me and striding towards the line of trees. I stood there in shock. Honestly youkai must be bred for strength and not brains, he was surely a bigger fool than I had thought if he expected me to simply follow behind him at his every whim and command. I had just strengthened my resolve in staying firmly in place when suddenly I was once more off the ground, in the air, where I fell over his shoulder, the jab from one of his shoulder spikes hitting me in the stomach and effectively reducing me to a gasping fish out of water. My eyes focused on Mayu's still form as the world slowly turned to black.

*Newest story and already I am in love with the plot line! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Homicidal Youkai

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

The Face That Tamed 1000 Beasts

Chapter 2- Homicidal Youkai

.

"What do you mean all traces of that beast are gone?" Lord Higurashi asked his voice dangerously low, effectively transforming his powerful samurai into quaking children being reprimanded by their parent. The men in question had been combing his entire land in search of the _youkai_ that had dared to kidnap the princess from underneath his very nose. Higurashi was a man of _control_ he exerted his power over not only his ruling land but also over each individual member of his family, _especially _his children, and the fact that his oldest daughter was off with a youkai, did not sit well with him at all. The only things keeping him from forcibly exerting his control over his men were the many eyes trained upon him by his small court and his own sense of propriety, no he knew that his bits of anger were much better displayed within the confines of his own chambers.

"There are many courses we can take, though not all of them wise." Lord Higurashi spoke his loud deep voice booming throughout the small meeting room. He was seated at the head of the small granite table that only sat seven people. On his right side sat his advisor and on his left his gensui (the highest ranking samurai) followed by (in decreasing order) the rest of the men that made up his inner court.

"I suppose," his gensui announced leaning forward eagerly, "I suppose we go out and hunt down this youkai? I am sure that within the Higurashi forces, if we utilize the skills of our most accomplished trackers, we can find this youkai and the princess."

Lord Higurashi smirked at his young general and nodded mulling over the young man's proposal with a strategist's eye.

"Miyamoto! You fool we should just out right claim war against these animals! How dare they attempt to take the princess and then we give them the satisfaction of tactfulness, sniffing around for clues like a bunch of dogs, like lowly youkai! Why we'd make ourselves no better than they are!" One of the older advisors barked, his face a mass of wrinkled scarred flesh, his eyes nearly hidden by the folded hanging skin above his eyebrows.

Musashi merely smiled at the elder man, a taunt playing in his expressive brown eyes. "Surely _old man _you know of the treaty that has taken place between our lord and the house of Hojo?" He asked his eyes locking onto the agitated form of the older male.

"Why of course my mind has not become that addled by old age I assure," the man said flippantly, seemingly offended by the thought of this young man daring to challenge his apparent elder.

"Then you are also aware of the fact that the treaty is only affective, if the princess is married on her 16th year to the first born son of the house of Hojo pure and unsoiled." Musashi stated his voice steadily dropping.

All occupants of the table fell silent as each tried to absorb what this meant.

"So," Musashi continued, "if we were to declare war, on this unknown youkai, the house of Hojo will but surely hear of it and thus end the treaty that we have made, declaring war upon us, easily making us an easy target, as our numbers will be split evenly in two wars, and who is to say that the other Shogun lord's will not decide that now is the time to wipe out the threat of the Higurashi House once and for all." he stated to stony silence.

Lord Higurashi nodded his head. "Yes and that is why you are my first in command."

* * *

One thing Kagome noticed upon waking was that she was not tucked comfortably in her bed, nor from what she could tell anywhere near the confines of her room. Without opening her eyes she could discern from around her that she was most definitely outside. And from the low rumble she could also summarize that she was not alone and that of which she had hoped was a dream, was indeed reality.

Screwing her eyes shut tightly and trying, but failing, to lessen the madly beating thump of her wildly racing heart, Kagome willed herself to remain immobile, feigning sleep. It would have worked if her captor was not a youkai.

"Woman cease your foolish actions." The cold voice broke through her thoughts and caused an involuntary shiver of fear to race down her spine. She pretended that she hadn't heard, and just huddled closer to the cold damp earth upon which she was resting.

"If you continue you will cause yourself an illness in which I am not knowledgeable of healing, while you are of no connection with I, you are useless dead or incapacitated." He continued, his smooth cold voice, sending her to shivers once more, or perhaps it was because she was lying on the cold wet ground clad only in a hastily donned silk kimono?

With a quiet sigh Kagome lifted herself up until her arms were hugging her legs close into her body and her chin was resting on her knees. She refused to look at her captor and instead opted to gaze off into the trees. They were in a small clearing and from what she could tell it was either early morning or way into the night. There was no fire for warmth and the only thing she had to keep her company was a (possibly) homicidal youkai and the chirping of the crickets and rustle of the wind.

_Lovely_, she thought bitterly. She could feel, even now, the youkai's eyes upon her face, questioning...studying her. She resisted the urge to fidget under his scrutiny and just glared all the more harder into the distance.

"Whatever you want," she began but paused as she cleared her throat clearing it of the husky quality that was common with a prolonged amount of silence, "whatever you want: money, jewels, power...I'm sure my father will be able to help you." She finished quietly, her pitch never wavering. She had taken to twisting the loose material of her kimono in her small fragile hands, smooth as milk, the hands of those of privilege.

"Hn." her captor stated clearly not welcoming the potential start to a conversation, instead busying himself to sniffing the air. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he discretely raised his nose to the wind and sniffed deeply, she wasn't positive but she was almost certain that whatever he was scenting for was somehow related to her.

She could nearly scream with rage. This youkai had stolen her from her own lands, rendered her (quite painfully) unconscious, viewed her in her most intimate state, and now he was ignoring her!

"Listen here youkai I do not where you get off with this high and mighty attitude, but I am not one to be used as a pawn in your devious plans! I follow the will of no one! You hear that 'Sir I am too good to speak to lowly humans'?" by the time she had finished her speech she was standing and shaking with barely repressed rage, she could feel what she could only describe as a tightly coiled spring within her unwind minutely and she felt empowered in a way she had never had before. However not seconds after her breath was once again expelled from her lungs forcibly as she was, before she could even blink, pinned up against a tree by her neck her eyes staring into the very feral face of a red eyed youkai.

"You will keep your mouth shut, before I make sure you never open it again," he whispered dangerously, his claws lightly piercing into the creamy skin of her neck forming tiny crescent shaped cuts into the smooth skin.

She winded her blue eyes, her face turning slightly red from oxygen depletion and struggled to nod. When she found herself unable to do so she settled for whimpering slightly in defeat. Forcing the tears not to fall from her eyes.

He glared into her face before lowering his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. Kagome froze as she fought the instinct to turn and run off into the forest, knowing that the youkai would then probably deem her not worth the trouble, and kill her for good. When he seemed to have satisfied his very odd curiosity with her scent he pulled back, his eyes again their normal shade of gold, and ceremoniously dropped her, where she landed on her bottom in the dirt.

"Let this serve as a warning, any misbehavior of any kind is intolerable, and will result in punishment." He said icily before gracefully moving to his spot once more.

Fighting down sobs she crawled back into her own spot where she lay back on the ground hugging her legs, and then when her head was once more resting on her knees she allowed the tears to flow, and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, If you've read this chapter it must mean you like this story, and if you like this story please review! It makes me update faster :P

-Until next time


	3. Searching

.

. Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

*Special thanks to PinkSlytherin for reviewing both of my chapters! :)

.

.

.

The Face That Tamed 1000 Beasts

Chapter 3- Searching

Lady Suiki was known in her village as the wise one. She was the village midwife and unspoken authority when it came to her small village. The villagers respected her because of her famed spiritual powers, and though Lady Suiki had no more spiritual power than a common rodent, she went along with the rumors, because the title had been passed down through each generation of her family since before she could remember. Her entire family were blessed with some form of spiritual awareness, so matter not that she could not differentiate the difference between a youkai and a human. At nearly 78 years of age Lady Suiki was just lucky to still be living, she knew that her grandchildren, the selfish imps, were waiting for her to pass away so that they could rightfully take over her title. They quipped about her weaknesses behind her back, as they showed off with their fancy magicks, not that Lady Suiki cared, she had, in her many years, come to accept the fact that the god's had skipped over her when handing out the magick that had lived in her family line throughout history. This did not make Lady Suiki a bitter woman, though her close relatives deemed to call her that behind her back, no she was not bitter but instead she liked to think of herself as shrewd in the best sense of the word. She was a good judge of people and situations, and as she sat rocking in her rocking chair at the front of her hut on the second day of the third century since the great youkai wars she could see, through the thin veil of dust that drifted in the air, that the two strangers striding up to her hut were of a most important sort, and therefore of most important business.

"What can I get yer for?" The woman asked, her limply hanging gray hair clung to the perspiring skin of her saggy cheeks and a perpetual scowl frozen on her tanned skin.

The two strangers stopped in front of her and bowed low. They were handsome strangers that Lady Suiki, even with cataracts in both eyes, could plainly notice. The woman was of the tall type, not overly muscular, but not demure in the slightest. Her long pin straight black hair was left long flowing down her back, and her dark brown eyes were all the more enhanced with a green eye paint. She wore a white and pink kimono and had a strange cat at her side.

_A nekomata_, Lady Suiki summarized having been told of the strange creatures in her younger years, but never having seen one in person.

The man appeared to be a traveling monk, dressed in expensive, deep purple robes and carrying a golden staff. He had a gentle air about him, but cunning. With intelligent deep colored eyes and Lady Suiki in her old age could not tell whether they were a deep purple or an almost black-brown.

"What can I get yer for?" She repeated, suspiciously eyeing the new comers, her town was not one to easily accept new additions, whether passerby or not.

"We are simply looking around, we have heard of a rogue youkai wandering these parts, and as you are the wise lady of the village, we deemed it appropriate to question whether you have felt any ominous presence?" The man stated a relaxed smile playing on his face.

Lady Suiki looked past them staring out at the dirt road. "I haven't felt no presences," she snapped.

"You wouldn't now would you grandma?" A young boy asked stepping out from the hut, he was no older than 11 with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Lady Suiki sneered.

"Shuichi I done tol' yer to stay in there," She stated, craning her head over her shoulder to glare at her second youngest grandchild. The boy leaned up against the hut and dusted off his once white shirt, dyed brown from filth.

He ignored his grandmother and smiled at the newcomers.

"I felt a presence last night," he said.

Lady Suiki sighed and settled back into her seat, there was no more she could do, except remain quiet to salvage her pride.

"It wasn't huge it was almost non existent but it was of a dark power, I haven't ever felt anything like it, but it was about the size of grandma here so I didn't think too much of it." The young boy said shrugging.

Lady Suiki noticed how the woman nudged the man at her side before bowing. "Thank you so much for your information, what you have told us is more than useful." the woman gushed. And as they turned to walk away Lady Suiki resumed her rocking, wondering just what mess was up to now.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a stiff neck, empty stomach, and pounding headache. The youkai from her nightmares were no where to be seen, and she let herself a few moments of solace, she somehow knew he wasn't gone so did not dare give herself a reason to hope.

"Here," a voice spoke gruffly as an apple was dropped at her feet.

Kagome looked up at the retreating figure of the youkai as he sat down against a tree and looked off in the distance.

_What is it with him_, she wondered. How could someone be so aloof and solitary without feeling the sharp cold bites of loneliness.

"Thanks I was starving," she said sincerely grateful for the food. Even though she was still not over the situation he had put her in she did acknowledge the fact that he did not have to go through the trouble of finding her food. She wondered if it was from some mistaken sense of honor or if he was worried about going through the trouble of kidnapping her just to have her drop dead. No matter the reason she was grateful.

"So," she started after finishing her apple, "why did you decide to kidnap me anyway?"

She knew he probably wouldn't answer and so she was pleasantly surprised when moments later he trained his cold amber eyes upon her.

"I am in need of your services." He said.

If Kagome was any less innocent she would have no doubt taking his comment out of context, ignoring the blush that had spread over her cheeks she nodded.

"Alright what service?" she asked reaching up a hand to tug through her tangled locks. The only problem with having such wavy hair was that it needed to be brushed nightly or she faced the risk of waking up with one large knot of hair positioned atop her head.

Her captor had clearly used up his speaking quota for the day and merely turned away. They sat in silence as the sun steadily rose, and Kagome resisted the urge to stretch her sore limbs, apparently being man handled could cause sore aching muscles.

"Hn you are in need of washing," he stated suddenly his eyes piercing her own, and from in that moment Kagome inwardly cursed the youkai for being so handsome as she would have surely expressed her indignation if it weren't for his eyes so firmly locked upon her own.

"Hn come," he stated and rose once more.

She rose and followed him through the forest. "You know I am not an animal, if you want for me to do something, you should ask, and I have a name-it's Higurashi, Kagome. Higurashi being the name of my hou-," she paused in her rant as the youkai froze suddenly and turned to her. She fought the urge to shrink from fear and raised her chin slightly. The youkai stared for a few moments before he gave an imperceptible nod. "The hotspring is through that thicket of trees, if you wish to wash the scent of dirt from your person you may do so, but I will not tolerate your stench while we travel." He spoke barely distinguishing his ultimatum behind what seemed like a suggestion.

Kagome nodded and smugly marched past him in the direction he indicated.

"See was that so hard?" she teased, and it was not until she had stripped herself of her filthy kimono, and submerged herself underwater that she realized that she had been tricked, by an arrogant youkai no less.

However she quickly shrugged off that fact and scrubbed herself down, she had found a thicket of honeysuckle bushes and had quickly gathered a multitude of the sweetly smelling blossoms and, through a trick taught to her by Kikyo, had created somewhat of a perfume. Humming to herself happily she gathered up her kimono and scrubbed it of all dirt and smudges and hung it up on a tree so that the sunlight and wind could dry it. She was unaware of the golden eyes trained in her direction as she frolicked in the warm water like a child, and relaxed away her pain.

When her fingers began to prune she eased herself out of the water and, with no other choice, shook herself dry, missing the curious look of the youkai as the girl behaved very much in the way one of his own would after bathing. She ran her hands through her now tangle free locks and quickly braided it in a thick braid that laid over her left shoulder. She dabbed on her scented concoction and reluctantly donned her kimono. She was unaware of the way the sunlight lit upon her midnight black hair making the water droplets shine like little diamonds, and she was unaware of the effect they had on the youkai as he glared at her and turned away.

He was standing in that same position with his back to her when she returned and she subconsciously rolled her eyes.

She waited patiently for him to acknowledge her or speak. When it seemed that he was going to do neither she had just about decided to give him a piece of her mind when he lifted his nose in the air and then strode off towards the south.

Kagome followed behind him quietly, enjoying being clean, and the beauty of the forest. She had never been outside of the Higurashi lands and never in any forest beside that one time with Mayu.

_And look we're that got me_, she thought dryly as she turned to study the rigidly straight form of the youkai.

She could not deny that he was unearthly beautiful, even that is not saying enough, he was like an angel, a fallen angel.

She shook her head, it was of no use to get caught up in his looks. After all beauty is all artificial, she would no. People regarded her as beautiful, but they did not know of which she thought. They did not know of how she loved to ride the horses in the stables, or how she would heal each of her fathers men, nor of how she would stay up late and help her father answer all of his paperwork, or how she loved her little brother. They knew of only her appearance, so how could they remark of her as beautiful when they did not know of true beauty?


	4. Realization of Desires

Realization of Desires

The sharp metallic tangy taste filled her mouth and groaning Kagome swiped the bit of blood that trickled out of the corner of her mouth. She paused to right herself cursing angrily at the root that had caused her to stumble and bite the inside of her cheek. "Darn tree, stupid root." she grumbled and decidedly gave a well placed kick to said root. Anger now pretty much resolved at her revenge against the evil tree, the girl ignored the incredulous look that her capture had leveled at her and with her chin raised, nose pointedly thrust into the air the girl brushed past the halted youkai and continued on.

The air was thick and humid the deeper they traveled into this lush expansive forest and as the heat beat steadily on the young girl found herself with more and more ire. She was sticky with perspiration, and after having never traveled beyond her castle walls she was not one that was used to such strenuous activity, hour after hour of continuous walking had turned her silky baby soft feet into calloused, bruised, and bloody farces of what they once were. The young girl stopped somehow aware that the youkai had not moved from his position of staring at her. She turned to appraise him.

He was standing rigid against the backdrop of the forest, the thick lush foliage surrounded his dazzling form with lush green ripeness. He was truly a wondrously beautiful sight to behold and if she were any other girl she would have found herself dazed and blushing under his gaze. Even the high and mighty Kikyo might have resorted to the behavior of a ditzy bar maid under this youkai Lord's insistent stare but Kagome was not that girl.

Placing her hands tiny soft hands on her nubile and womanly hips she tilted her head and raised one slender eyebrow in the youkai's direction. "Are you coming or not?" she snapped.

* * *

Sesshomaru would not say he was enjoying the company of the young woman who he was now traveling with-no he never truly enjoyed anyone's company, merely tolerated. It seemed that he had found in this young woman a companion who seemed to be somewhat more tolerable than most. He glided along the forest floor silent in quiet amusement as she more than compensated for his silence by her loud blundering. Each unseen branch that seen the woman sprawling fostered the mirth that grew in the youkai lord and once the woman had grown aggravated enough to start attacking back at the foliage the lord found himself fighting back chuckles. It was strange the effect this woman was having upon him, he did not deny nor accept it, it simply was and the youkai spent no more time pondering these minute changes as he did anything else unnecessary.

He paused to look back at the girl as she grumbled and kicked at the Earth once more falling prey to its treachery. A rare glint of amusement made its way into the lord's eye and if he was anyone else he would have even called the girl before him endearing. But he was not anyone else and so he simply shook his head in disapproval at her antics despite the fact that a warmth was blossoming in his chest that he had rarely known.

The girl glared at him and haughtily stalked past him her curvy hips swaying from side to side suggestively as she walked past in a huff. He stopped for a moment to admire the sight before him she was a petite woman with a small frame, more than a handful of well endowed large perky breasts, a tiny tapered waist, full hips, and a firm back side that bounced minutely with each step of her long lean legs. He could imagine those lean legs gripping around his waist as he grabbed hold of that firm buttocks and pounded relentlessly into that hot clenching core.

He shook the thought away, he had more pressing matters to attend to and could not allow himself to lose sight of what was important. He needed the miko that was for sure, but his more carnal desires would have to wait. He was never one to deny himself pleasure, he was after all a god among men and the wench before him should be honored that he had deemed her worthy enough to even be considered to bed him for a night. Yes the wench was amusing and even he could not deny her stunning outer beauty that could put that of any female of his own race to shame. He was a male be it human, youkai, or other so he did not fault himself for his more primal urges, instead he readily accepted them, and as the female turned and placed her hands on her hips, unwittingly thrusting her breasts out towards the lusty youkai, he felt his blood rush south and his desire grow. Oh yes that vixen would be his, in due time, and he would make her beg for every inch of his magnificent length as he sent her deep into the thralls of passion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone!**

A/N: sorry for the short chapters but this way I will be able to update every day or every other day instead of waiting weeks for long chapters. I'm back after a very long hiatus, i've been busy with starting college and finals! But now i've settled in better i'm back to writing! Hope you enjoy my story and please read and review. Also any ideas are welcome! (I have a clear plot but new ideas are always refreshing)

Chapter 5

Kagome was growing impatient. She had been awaiting an adventure for her entire 15 years of existence, but trailing behind an arrogant mute youkai Lord was not at all what she had in mind. When she had lain awake at night dreaming of her quests they had always been with a dazzling white knight atop a stunning black steed who'd have spent years on a quest to find her, and they would charge off into the sunset atop his magnificent steed and live happily ever after, atleast...that was how it was supposed to happen according to her plethora of novels that detailed such encounters. The man-no youkai in front of her was no knight, knights were honorable men who swept women off their feet, and if her own blistered feet were of any evidence, this guy just did not fit the bill. He was beautiful enough, she would not begrudge him that for she was no fool and neither was she blind.

He was taller than any human she'd ever seen, which made her feel decidedly childlike in comparison. She was sure he was a warrior he had made no mention of it being so but even she with her semi-trained powers could feel the vast swell of energy swirling like a tightly bottled storm in every essence of his being. And again she wondered just what that type of person would want with her. Beyond her appearance and station she hadn't much to offer. And it didn't seem as if he was after her body or her families money. She had already offered one and he had made no move to suggest he desired either. And she thought that perhaps he was simply unaffected by her appearance and to him she was no more beautiful than any other human that he had lain eyes upon. The thought that he did not desire her for her outward beauty pleased her as well as caused her great disappointment, though she was unaware of why.

"So what's your name anyway," she inquired casually running her hand through her mass of jet black curls her eyes never leaving the still form of the silent taiyoukai. The silence was threatening to drive her mad. "I mean since it seems we'll be around eacother a lot why not get to know eachother ne? I mean obviously I won't force you," she paused and gave a soft nervous giggle at her words," not that I could if I even wanted to mind you, so don't take it as if I was challenging you, I certainly wasn't."

The youkai lord continued his steady gait and she tilted her curiously, he was a youkai so it was quite improbable that he hadn't heard her. Pouting, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at the Lord's back.

"Why are you so determined to ignore me?" she demanded halting as she awaited her answer. "You have no decency to take me from my home and force me along on this farce without even giving me one word as to why i'm even with you!"


	6. Small Understandings

A/N: Yay for quick updates! I really like writing the short chapters and uploading very quickly, to you it probably feels slower, but for some reason I feel the story is moving a long much faster than it would if I just did weekly or bi-weekly updates of long drawn out chapters. The next chapter picks up with the rest of our stories characters. I don't think our favorite hanyou (inuyasha) will make an appearance for quite a while yet!

Now on with the story!

–

Chapter 6:

Small Understandings

To say he was amused was putting it lightly, this the youkai lord even acknowledged to himself. He stared down at the woman child who'd dared to not only raise her voice towards him but also had the audacity to demand something of his person. This in any other situation he did not take lightly. There was something about this particular girl that not only got under his skin but lighted upon dimensions of himself that he had thought long buried. Only one other had gotten to the proud youkai like she was starting to do, only one other...

Her cheeks were flushed with her anger her blue eyes shining with an eerie light he was unsure if it were from her powers or the inner light of her wondrously pure soul reflecting in those orbs. Her full pink lips were pursed tightly and her head was slightly cocked to one side, spilling her inky black curls over her left shoulder. She had a vast array of power, for that was what originally brought him to the girl. He needed her assistance, and as reluctant as he was to admitting it to himself he could hardly force her into doing what he wished. It was much less tiresome to just gain the mikos cooperation. Sesshomaru was not used to having to gain confidence in others and he was unsure of his footing in this new territory that he approached.

Glancing up at the quickly darkening sky, he turned to the girl once more. "We will camp here tonight in the clearing through that thicket of bushes, there seems to be a hot spring further a long the way and we shall both benefit from it tonight."

The girl eyed him warily obviously wanting to light into him again but the promise of hot water against her soothing limbs apparently made her halt her tongue. She nodded jerkily and turned to push through in the direction he had gestured towards. Sesshomaru was quick to leave the dirt road that they had been following, in these times one was wise not to travel in plain sight of others.

He could see the woman's fatigue which each step she took through the thicket of branches, barely having enough energy to swat away the snapping twigs and over step the snarled roots on the forest floor. Her shoulders drooped deeper which each passing step her body moving in and out of the twilight that flickered sparingly through the thick umbrella of trees over head. He sniffed discretely and inwardly he was pleased as the sent of cool vanilla and apricot reached his nostrils. The fact that the smell originated from a human surprised him all the more as it had the first time that he had buried his nose in the crook of the females neck to memorize her scent. Humans normally smelt of decaying flesh, sweat, and their own feces having not the mentality of daily bathing. This human did not. She craved the cleansing water just as much as she craved food, shelter, or drink. And to Sesshomaru this was a quite desirable characteristic in anyone. For he himself held cleanliness to a holy degree. To find that he was pleased with an aspect of the woman's personality did not cause him despair instead it further interested him to a degree that he did not yet know.


	7. Captor and Captive

Chapter 7

Kagome moaned as she stipped into the steaming water, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she sank further until she was seated a top a large boulder in the water, submerged up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the bank. What had her life come to? She thought back theal the trouble Kikyo went through over a simple sunscreen, what would she think if she saw her now?

Kagome opened her eyes wearily and fixed them on her once smooth, silky hands. The hands as light as milk were now rough and scratched, she was bleeding on her palms from where she had scraped them as she fell on the forest floor. She peered into the water and inspected her body and her reflection. Her knees were bruised and bloodied her hair had lost some of its luxurious shine, and her eyes now had signs of wearininess from the lack of sleep. Kagome smiled at herself in the water, it was funny how the signs of struggle pleased her. She wasn't any sort of masochist but she could not deny she was pleased with the signs of life. She actually looked somewhat like she was living now. No longer did she resemble a walking ghost or some fragile doll. She was still as beautiful as she once was but it was a wilder beauty now. A beauty of someone she could respect.

She had been gone for 3 days now she mused.

Drawing in a deep breath her cheeks puffed out as she sank fully into the water, reaching up with her hands to scrub out the dirt and sweat that clung to her hair and scalp. She could imagine that her father was going insane around this time, in his search for her. She felt oddly guilty. It wasn't her fault that she had gotten taken of course, she was but an untrained miko against a youkai such as her captor...but she felt that she should be suffering more. She was treating this like a vacation, relaxing and idling in the hot springs when really she should have taken this opportunity to run. Kagome gasped as she sat up out of the water suddenly with her revelation. She pushed back her wet hair out of her face and wiped the water from her eyes. What was she doing? Why wasn't she fighting more? Didn't she desire the comfort of her home? Her friends? Her family? Kikyo.

'Do I desire to be a prized bird in a gilded cage? Do I desire to never have a say, to let the rules of society dictate my actions, to hide myself behind the mask of this privileged woman?'

Kagome didn't know what to think honestly. Forever she had dreamed of freedom, forever she had dreamed of an escape. But an escape to what? Was she content to trade her jeweled chains for these chains of secrets and lies? Was being a captive of this youkai not the same as being a captive in her own castle?

Kagome blew out a large sigh and once more tilted her head back to lay against the grassy bank. She closed her eyes, willing away the head ache threatening to form behind her eyes.

A rustle to her left startled her out of her reverie. Alarmed the young miko scrambled further into the water and turned to face the intrusion. She was greeted by a sight that caused her much alarm.

Standing at the edge of the hot spring was the youkai. He had shed his haori and the taunt muscles of his abs flexed as he fumbled with the strings of his hakama pants. Subconciously Kagome appraised his bare form naked from the waist up. His skin appeared both smooth and hard...pale like moonlight it reminded Kagome of the sculptures in her castle courtyard. His stomach was sculpted with a splendidness that she had yet to see on any of her fathers soldiers, though they were all fit and muscled they paled in comparison to this youkai before her.

Having successfully untied the knot the youkai began pulling down the hakamas. The V cut at his pelvis appeared and Kagome let out a loud squeal as she closed her eyes and swiftly turnt in the opposite direction her entire face as bright as the sun. She took several deep but unsteady breaths.

'Okay you have seen pictures of the male anatomy in books Kagome,' she encouraged herself silently, 'granted none looked exactly like that but that isn't the point. You can do this. You are a princess of the house of Higurashi, he is an unnamed youkai kidnapper and an obviously unsociable, uncouth, unceremonious, jerk of a youkai. Men and women take baths at hot springs remember Kikyo mentioned something about it before. So really there is no reason for you to react at all to that heathen.' Satisfied and calmed Kagome slowly opened her eyes...right into the amused golden orbs of the subject of her internal debate.

"You were over there but a few seconds ago!" She accused pointing at the vacant spot behind her in which the youkai stood previously. Inwardly she gulped because she hadn't even felt his aura shift much less heard the splash that would signal his descent into the water. Kagome gulped as she edged back towards her previous position and away from the youkai. Her back hit up against the edge of the spring and she let out a nervous giggle.

The youkai in question merely watched his captive with a face void of emotion. But inwardly he was entertained by the skittish feminine modesty of the female. Youkai bitches loved to flaunt their assets and yet this woman-child blushed at the mere thought.

"I am a youkai woman, I move faster than your inferior senses can detect." He was not being arrogant, he stated it simply as fact but to Kagome's addled mind he came off very arrogant indeed.

"I have you know Mr. Snooty that I actually did not realize your presence because I was preoccupied by something else." She replied back in a haughty voice that did little but serve in the childishness of her statement.

Sesshomaru watched as the little female riled herself up. Her scent constantly changed as different emotions flickered over her face just as constantly. He enjoyed the spiciness of her anger, she was a helpless kitten against a lion. She knew it as well as he did and yet refused to acknowledge the fact. Sesshomaru could not help the spark of respect that he felt for the female just then. Her courage was something indeed to be admired, yet he could not help but wonder if it was courage or stupidity that caused her actions.

Kagome rolled her eyes as of course the youkai did not reply. Determined to ignore him she again attempted to create some distance.

"Woman," the youkai's harsh tone forced her to still her movements, "why are you running from I? Do you find the view of your own body that hideous?" The youkai was not sure what possessed him to cause him to intentionally tease the woman in order to evoke her anger and yet that is what he did.

Kagome herself was struck momentarily mute, a rare feat in itself. Gathering her anger, she turned to glare at the youkai behind her, struggling to keep her eyes at his face and not trail them down over his sculpted shoulders, not noticing his toned arms, his muscular stomach, and toned abs, and that V at his waist that resided above...she shook her head her eyes I open wide as her face once more went red. She couldn't believe she had been caught oggling his body! What was wrong with her? She missed the amused spark in the youkais eyes as she shifted her gaze to his left, to glare out at the trees in the distance.

"I merely do not want to be close to you, it is improper." She murmered, some of the fight having left her with the wake of her own lecherousness.

"Hn," Sesshomaru intoned. He stepped towards the red faced female until he was standing a mere breath behind her. Kagome shivered as she could feel his cool breath on her exposed neck, combining that with the heat of the water caused a shiver to race, like cold fingers tapping, down her spine.

She jumped when she felt the youkais long cold fingers settle on her bare shoulder, and her heart gave a particularly loud thump as his fingers tightened and spin her around to face him. Her eyes screwed shut automatically as she attempted to disregard the masculine beauty before her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his fingers grasp her chin. He lifted her head and fixed his golden orbs upon her. She was frozen as her own blue pools clashed with his own. What was she feeling? Why was she not scared? And second he could snap her neck as easily as tearing a twig from a branch, so why did she feel no fear? Despite the cool air, heat rose from his fingertips spreading down over her jaw and exposed shoulders, it's warmth spread even inward and grasped her heart just as tightly as the youkais fingers grasped her shoulder. She drug in a ragged breath shakily.

"Do not run from me," he spoke in a dangerously low deep voice. It was a voice that promised death and yet still she was unafraid, in fact it had the opposite effect on her as a delicious heat formed in her belly and traveled down to that apex between her eyes. So close to him she could seen him stiffen minutely as his eyes darkened as he scented the air. He stepped closer still. She whimpered as she felt his knee bump her thigh, his n are flesh rubbing against her own. His eyes flashed red at the sound, his beast urging him to make her whimper over and over and then scream...moan. He pushed the woman against the side of the spring. One hand curling into her gorgeous locks the other against her neck as he gently urged her head back, exposing the vulnerable flesh of her throat. He could feel his cock throb painfully, and he nudged her legs open with one of his own, pressing his thigh against her heat, her wetness mingling with the water and coating his thigh.

His hand trailed along her jugular, he could feel and scent the fear, confusion, and desire from the fragile girl in his arms but he was no longer in control. With red eyes he surrendered himself to his more baser instincts and the least of his worries was this womans emotions. He leant his head down and began to rain kisses along her jaw and down her neck, sucking, and nipping as he felt her wetness increase on his thigh. Oh the little woman was so responsive. He could hear her moans and sighs that he ripped from her throat with his expert handling. The youkai was a perfectionist at everything, including the art of desire. His long tongue lapped at a particularly sensitive spot near her jugular and Kagome was going out of her mind. She struggled weakly against her captive her soft "no"s being lost to the youkai in his daze.

Sesshomaru trailed his hands down the sides of the woman's soft body, and hooked them under her knees. He lifted her until her legs were around his waist, switching to support her body with one hand. He growled as their lower halves connected. He growled again as he bucked his hips, grinding his cock against her hot core. Kagome let out a surprised and terrified yelp. The youkai paid no heed as he repeated his actions again and again. His hand not supporting the princess danced up her flesh until he cupped one of her large breast in hands. Oh the females body was delectable. He kneed the soft pliant yet firm mound as he continued to rub himself against the petite woman's body. Lowering his head he captured one of her light pink nipples in his mouth and began to nip and suck at the little bead. It was all too much for the previously untouched Kagome and she could feel something building in her stomach. She was racing towards an ending full of explosives and death. She was scared but was taken over by the pleasure. The youkai tugged at the sensitive peak with his teeth, flicking his tongue over and over the abused object of his ministrations. Each bump of his hips caused his cock to rake pleasurable over her clit. Kagome could no longer stand the build up of pleasure and with a scream she came, her juices squirting out and covering the youkais large cock as she shook in the wake of her powerful orgasm. Her toes and fingers curled, her back arched, as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her.

Finally, breathing heavily, Kagome forced her eyes open and peered into the now cold golden eyes of her captor. He glared at her harshly, the red completely gone. His hands dropped their hold of her and she fell completely submerged into the water. She came up sputtering a reprimand on her lips. But when she glanced around she realized, her captor was gone.


End file.
